Unlucky in Love
by Draco Blade
Summary: Jinx has quit the HIVE, and converted sides. Why? Well, it's all thanks to her new boyfriend: the illustrious Kid Flash! Just a short KId Flash & Jinx romantic oneshot. Based off of Lightspeed, obviously.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the characters belonging to said show. I also don't own the episode "Lightspeed", although it does seem like something I would write.

**A/N:** Well, I just saw the episode "Lightspeed" for the third time. AND I FREAKING LOVED IT! The Kid Flash and Jinx pairing hit me fast, and I fell instantly in love with it! Sorry to all you Cyborg and Jinx fans, but it's time for the metal man to move aside: Kid Flash is gonna leave him in the dust!

Well, obviously this is a Kid Flash/Jinx one-shot, and one of the first of its kind. So...hope it's good! Please Read and Review!

**UNLUCKY IN LOVE**

Jinx shivered as she walked down the lonely streets of Jump City. It was winter here, although it didn't look it. Being located on the west coast meant that snow never came; but cold weather did. Strong gusts of cold wind blew by the pale girl with pink hair, making her shiver and gasp.

Jinx thought back to the event that had happened only a week ago. She and her 'friends', the HIVE Five (or six, as Kid Flash had so willingly pointed out), had been having bad luck in their escapades. They had thought that with the Teen Titans out of town, they could pretty much do what they want.

Boy were they wrong! After only a day of Titans East's absence, their plans had been foiled by the quick wit known as Kid Flash. The super-fast (and super-kind) jokester had pretty much robbed them blind. He'd taken back what they had stole and returned it all. And beaten them up in the process.

And, to top it all off, it seemed that he had developed a HUGE soft spot for a certain teenage sorceress. He had stopped all the others...but left her alone. Even when he had escaped, he had reappeared to see her. And if that wasn't enough, he left roses for her everywhere. . .

And now, here Jinx was, shivering the winter cold of Jump City. She had left the HIVE Five behind after Rouge had turned on her. Jinx had allowed Kid Flash to get away, and thus angered the Brotherhood of Evil. But Rouge had left, and Jinx and See-more had been left alone; Kid Flash had run off. Soon after, See-More left too.

And then Jinx had found the final rose. Yet another expression of love from Kid Flash. And she had made her decision. She was tired of being ignored, tired of being disrespected. And she was tired of being the bad guy. From that point on...she had switched sides.

She had left the HIVE Five and thus all her friends. She had done it all for Kid Flash. But now that she was out here, alone...he was gone. She hadn't seen heads or tails of the speed kid since that fateful night when he had left her the final rose and sped off with a smile on his face.

Shivering again, Jinx turned to look into the window of a nearby store. There, right in the window display, was a large fur coat. It looked like it could keep her warm for months to come. The urge to break the glass and steal the coat was overwhelming...but Jinx couldn't do it. It wasn't what Kid Flash would do...it wasn't what a hero would do.

Sighing, Jinx turned on her heel and walked into a cold alley. There, she collapsed against a nearby wall and leaned against it for support. As her teeth began to chatter, she felt a sudden gust of wind pass by her. Only this wind wasn't cold; in fact, it was orange.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" asked Kid Flash, appearing right in front of Jinx, leaning against the wall and smiling.

"You have no idea," Jinx said, growling slightly. "Do you know I've been out in this cold for a week without any help? I thought you heroes were supposed to help each other. You just abandoned me."

"No, I didn't! Really!" Kid Flash said in a flash. He waved his arms, trying to look apologetic. "I swear I didn't mean to! I was actually kidnaped again...some idiot named Mad Mod. You wouldn't believe how many bozos out here are trying to catch me."

"Well, I know five for starters," Jinx said with a grin.

"Six, actually," said Kid Flash smiling. "But something tells me the sixth member has left. Hasn't she?"

Jinx smirked and looked down. "What can I say? Your words hit a nerve. And the roses helped..."

At this, Kid Flash pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! I knew it! I didn't know whether to go with jewelry or flowers, at first...but I. . ." he stopped as Jinx raised an eyebrow. "I mean...I knew the roses would work." He grinned smugly and leaned a little closer. "Or was it just my dashing good looks?"

"Nah...must be the roses," Jinx said, smirking at him. "You're dashing enough as it is."

"Gee, thanks," Kid Flash said with a grin. He blushed a bit. "I, uh...heard about what you did at the bank the other day. That was really brave of you."

"That idiot Le Blanc was going to kill that woman," Jinx said, shrugging. "I couldn't just let him do that, villain or not. It wasn't right."

"But you still did it," Kid Flash said, grinning and leaning in a bit closer. "I'm rubbin' off on ya, Jinx."

"I guess so..." Jinx said, leaning in a bit more as well. Before either of them realized it, their faces were so close together they could feel each others cool breath. In a spilt second, their lips were pushed together and the pair shared their first kiss.

They broke off seconds later. "Sorry," they said in unison, looking away and blushing. They continued to look away from each other. Each of them now knew the other's feelings for them...but neither of them was brave enough to admit it.

Finally, Jinx looked back. When she spoke next, it was low and soft. "Why do you love me?" she asked carefully. "I've known it all the time, but...I never understood. Why would you fall in love with me?"

Kid Flash looked back and could be seen blushing handsomely. "Because...you're different, I suppose. There's just something about you...I can't help but love."

"I still don't understand," Jinx said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm a villain for crying out loud! I'm bad luck, I'm dark, and I have cold heart. And you...you're the exact opposite! You're a hero, a good person, funny and bright! We're exact opposites."

"Exactly," Kid Flash said simply. "Good and evil, light and dark...it's all relative, anyway. Didn't you ever about yin and yang? You NEED both light and dark; it's essential. The two balance each other out."

"So...you think we balance each other out?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfectly," Kid Flash said, looking down as he blushed again. "But...if you don't feel the same way, I suppose...I could stop following you around. I mean, it is pretty stalker-like, and I..."

Kid Flash was cut off as Jinx placed her lips over his. They closed their eyes as they let their love for each other express itself without words. They drew back shortly after and Jinx sighed happily.

"You know...I'm not cold anymore," she said, wrapping her arms around Kid Flash's neck. He blushed a deeper red than his costume showed.

"Welcome," Kid Flash said, smiling at her. He gulped as he prepared to speak his words. "You know, Jinx...there's something I kinda need to tell you..."

He was interrupted once again as Jinx placed her fingers over his lips. She grinned. "I know, you don't have to say it. And I do, too."

Kid Flash grinned. The two looked up, however, as they heard police cars speed by. About a dozen of the cars sped by, sirens blaring and police radios broadcasting the problem. A few blocks away, a huge explosion could be heard. Kid Flash looked back at Jinx.

"Uh...I have to go," he said, frowning slightly. "You know me. . . 'Kid Flash: super-hero." I, uh...have a job to do."

"I know," Jinx said, back away slightly. "Promise me you'll come back? And soon?"

Kid Flash grinned. "Promise I'll be back in a flash...with roses, too. A whole bouquet of them!"

"You and your roses," Jinx said, smiling and shaking her head.

"You know...maybe next time, you can come with me. Try out the hero thing?" Kid Flash offered.

Jinx grinned. "Maybe, Kid Flash. Maybe."

**A/N: **Okay, I know it's short, but it came out the way I wanted, so there. I might make a whole story out of this sometime, but not now. This is just a one-shot.

Well, if you liked it, please review. And then...Review again! REVIEWS GALORE!

Peace out!


End file.
